The Spin-off of the Spin-off of the Spin-off of MapleStory
by IXypheryl
Summary: To make things simple, it's the spin-off of my Fanfiction series "Friend's Story - Through OC's eyes", which is the spin-off of Friend's Story, which is also the spin-off of MapleStory. This is just a story dump for generating ideas. Contains stories between 100-1000 words. Updates randomly.
1. Scenario 1

Mir and I stared at the unknown, vibrating metal on the table. The light kept on flickering on its surface, pausing every few minutes to dim out before lighting up again, but we have determined that it wasn't anything dangerous as we have observed it for over an hour.

'Should we just chuck it back into the box and toss it outside?' I looked at the dragon who still stares at the surface of the metal thing. I suppose he was concern of the human who was trapped inside that metal thing – a human face with the name "Prefect" written below the picture. Mir shifted his gaze to me. I sighed. 'I don't think anyone knows the spell to unseal someone who has been trapped in another item. If so, Fanzy wouldn't still be a cat.'

After a short pause, Mir nodded sadly, and I picked up the metal thing, put it back into the box that was in front of our house, and toss the whole thing into the garbage bin. I sighed in relief when all is done, but somewhere in my mind told me that it wasn't over yet.

I recalled Zipangu underwent a revamp. I have yet to check it out so I invited Mir to go there and visit the monsters that seemed to be now over level 160. We went through the Dimensional Mirror located in Henesys as it seemed to be a handy, nearby town with almost everything there, and realized the scenery of Zipangu have changed drastically compared to my memory a while back where I was getting the skill to challenge Princess No. Kino Konoko, the shrine maiden who sweeps the front yard of the shrine, have undergone revamp that I do not recognize her. I smiled at her when her gaze met mine. She seemed to have remembered something and gestured us to come. I understand she has a quest for me, judging from the lightbulb above her head.

'DragonGod, there is a package for you,' she said with a smile as she handed us a familiar package to us. 'It was dropped near the shrine for some reasons – I could not see the person who sent it.' She nodded apologetically.

I glanced at Mir. Something sounds familiar. Regardless my doubts I took the package from her, muttered a "thank you" under my breath and opened the package. Polystyrene foams were abundant inside. I could vaguely feel the box vibrating. I closed the package and handed it to Mir. 'Burn it.'

Mir caught on to my statement. 'How did it follow us?' It asked, surprised. I shook my head. Kino Konoko was confused while Mir sucked in air to cast Fire Breathe. I tossed it into the air 3 second later, with the Onyx Dragon's fire coating it while it was floating. The box was completely burned when it reached the ground, leaving ashes and a reeking smell of polystyrene in the area.

The shrine maiden was angry. 'How dare you do such dangerous thing in front of the shrine? What if you have burnt it down?'

'Well, that's beyond our strength…' I muttered, and apologized to her. Background items are almost invincible when it comes to adventure's skills. Despite whatever happens, they will remain standing – unless the Black Mage or the quest requests a change, or a revamp occurs in a place, such as Zipangu. Perhaps Showa Town have changed, too.

Then, a box dropped from the sky. It was the same brown package that we have just seen a moment ago. The three of us looked at it in surprise as a name formed above it. "To DragonGod". I glanced at Mir, who was coincidentally staring at me. 'M-m-m-m-master!' It cried and pointed the package. 'I-i-i-i-it's still there!'

'I can see that,' I replied as Kino Konoko bravely moved towards the box. She lifted it from the ground, scanning the exterior of the package for a moment, before she handed it to us.

'It… doesn't look dangerous, but something is vibrating inside,' she replied. 'But it was burnt before. How did it…?'

'Kino Konoko.'

'Yes?'

'Have we been… cursed?'

She stared at us for a moment, then shook her head. 'It is perhaps an important task entrusted to you. I suggest you to take the quest, for it seems to be unperishable, even with your skills.'

But what good would come with a stalking box with a thin, vibrating object would bring? I looked at Mir, who nervously glanced at the package in Kino Konoko's hands.


	2. Scenario 2

I don't remember how many packages we have received. One thing's for sure, Mir have burnt down most of them. Yet, they kept coming. What in Rhinne's name is going on?

Mir was exhausted. It sat on the ground, panting heavily as we heard something being put in out mailbox. Fury started to build up inside it and I filled a bucket of cold water from the kitchen before it gathered its strength to stand up, and threw it over its head, including the bucket. 'Cool down, Mir. Let's not receive that package for a moment.'

'It's a serious case of stalking, Master!' it replied. 'Can't you see? The sender knew that we would burn it down, and they keep on sending it to us, no matter how many packages I have burnt down!'

'There, there…' I couldn't help but smile. Mir's timid personality have been completely burnt down with the excessive use of Fire Breathe against the packages. 'Let's think with our heads, alright? There is no one who knew when we would burn the packages filled with that weird vibrating metal thing. We don't even know if it could be easily mass-produced in our world. Regardless, I don't think it belongs here.'

'It doesn't.'

I nodded. 'Do you think it might be from the other world?'

Mir paused for a moment. 'Such as Pantheon, Kiritas, and the new Shanghai?' I nodded. 'But why would it be sent to us? Should we try asking the others if they have received a weird package as well?'

'I don't think it's a good idea. If they don't, wouldn't we be stalked to find out how we have obtained the package?'

The Onyx Dragon sighed. 'Then, what should we do? It doesn't seem to stop being sent to us – into out mailbox.'

We looked at the ground to think of a way. An idea popped up in my mind. 'Why not we just leave it in the mailbox? Surely it couldn't follow us everywhere, right? Let's just leave it there, and we'll be fine.'

Mir gasped. 'Master, you're a genius!'

Apparently, not genius enough. We went to visit the newly revamped Shanghai and a package fell to the ground next to us as soon as we step foot into the new area. The ducks and chickens in the monster map looked at us as the package have successfully obtained their attention, but they went along to their own ways quickly after. I used the end of my Elemental Staff 6 at the package. It budged a little, but that's it. Mir used Flame Breathe without warning and my hand have narrowly escaped its fiery breath with its warmth slightly grazing my hand.

'Hey, watch it!' I yelled at the dragon. 'You could've killed me!'

'That's impossible, Master. After all, we just need the "OK" button to come back. Besides, it only made 500 damage to you.'

I growled while touching the lightly burnt area with my other hand. A black spot on the grassy platform was what it was remained of the box. How the box could know where we were going? I was sure that none of us have touched it before we left the house. In a moment's notice, another box have fallen on the exact spot of the burnt area. The ducks and chickens looked at us again for a short period of time.

We stood in silence as we stared at the box.

'Should we have gone to Zipangu to be purified instead?'


	3. Scenario 3

Left without a choice, I opened the parcel and used the object.

I was instantly teleported to a house that looked similar to the houses in Henesys. A television was placed right in front of me. It displays the same guy who had previously called me. A short backstory clip of how he had ended here, I suppose, from the "other world". I've seen many worlds. Star Planet, Pantheon, Vulpes, Heliseum, Zipangu and Showa Town, and the newly-reappearance of Shanghai, and this world is the same as them. The clip ended when the guy called "Prefect" was sucked into the wardrobe, and I realized two other NPCs are nearby the stairs, yelling at each other. The one with blonde hair and green coat yelled at Prefect at the bottom of the stairs, 'Go back to your world!'

Prefect yelled back, 'Gasp! No!'

They didn't seem to pay attention to us while they squabble. I looked at Mir. Since they didn't seem to notice us, we should leave. Mir agreed with my thoughts and we both just left.

As we closed in to the exit, someone grabbed my cape. 'Hey,' said the blonde magician. 'Aren't you supposed to engage conversation with us?' He must have used Teleport to close in the distance between us.

'Not interested.'

'But you promised over the smartphone!'

I turned around. 'The only thing I want to get rid of was the parcel. Thanks, but I'm a little busy at the moment. I still need to go bossing…'

I noticed his name right after. "Elwin, Barrier Master". 'Aren't you an adventurer? You should help the ones in need!'

I frowned. 'Well I would if you didn't put a stalking parcel at us…' Mir nodded.

'Come on, DragonGod! This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance! You _must_ help us! You're the only one I called,' Elwin pleaded.

Right after his words was a level 30 Hunter entering the house. Without a word at us he moved towards the oddly placed wardrobe ahead that seemed to have a portal connecting to the other world while glancing at Mir and I. The three of us stared at him until he entered the other portal.

'You were saying?'

'T-that was an error… you aren't supposed to see him…' The magician looked at me after realizing his slip. 'Uhh… Look, at the very least, hear me out!'

'I don't need to know your story. Good luck.' With a smile I waved at him and turned around.

'No, DragonGod! Please, wait!' He pulled on my Dragon Tail Cape again, hindering my movement. I scowled at him. 'Look, DragonGod, please? A hundred times please? No one else should know about it, and I need your help. Please?'

 _I suppose we could at least hear him out…_ Mir was sold by his plead.

I sighed. Without his explanation, I already knew that this would be annoying. Nonetheless, I cannot work without Mir, and in one way or another, the Onyx Dragon will persuade me to help. 'Right. What is it?'


	4. Scenario 4

I realized we were shifted to the front of a television after the conversation from the weird metal thing called "phone". Events were happening out of my control, from a conversation between Cygnus and Nineheart in Ereve to the Chief Cygnus of Knights in odd clothing, out of their armor.

Not that it really matters at this point. Irritated of the pouring of events that I don't care, I tapped on the Escape key on my keyboard to skip through the cut scene. I just wanted to remove the stalking parcel really badly.

A male popped out from the back of the television. He was wearing really weird clothes – clothes I have never seen, similar to the ones worn by the Chief Cygnus of Knights on the television. He stomped towards me and grabbed me by the collar. 'Do you really not care about what happened to me?' he said. I shook my head. He started tearing up. 'Well, you cannot skip this part! I forbid you to skip this part!'

Amidst his sobbing I bear through the boring cut scene of Knights of Cygnus in the supposedly "other world". Then it came to the part where Prefect was on screen, mumbling on his own with a wardrobe widely opened, showing the room which has a similar setting to Henesys. A portal. The monologue continued, for some reasons Prefect (his name popped up on the dialogue) did not see the portal at all. I looked at him. 'Really? You can't see that obvious thing over there?'

'S-shut it!'

Then the boring scene finished with him being sucked into the wardrobe, and the television just disappeared. Still sobbing, Prefect went to his respective spot. A blonde hair kid with a scarf was surprised of his behavior and turned towards me. 'What did you do to him?'

'Oh, nothing. I don't want to be involved in this mess, I believe it is your fault,' I pointed at him. He jolted in surprise. 'And he is under your care. So, I bid you farewell…' I looked at his name. '…Elwin. Please don't send another parcel to us ever again. Thanks, but we aren't interested in it.'

'You're cold hearted aren't you?' he shot back.

'Why,' I smiled. 'I've lost my heart a long time ago. I am now become heartless. I've already reached level 250, so what else do I need?'

He frowned. 'Surely a no-lifer would take this one-in-a-lifetime chance to visit the other worlds. Are you some sort of an idiot?'

'My intelligence stats is incomprehensible to the likes of you. Your poor attempt of insulting will not sully me.' I glanced at the sniffing boy from the otherworld. 'Perhaps you can send him back, if you are truly standing at the same level as I am.' Elwin gritted his teeth, refused to back down from my statement, yet he did nothing. His face turned red from my words.

 _Master, you sound very… condescending all of a sudden. What happened?_

I just wanted to go home. I am very tired of the stalking parcel, and you've drained most of my Mana, and I really wanted to sleep right now.

The next thing I knew, Elwin cried as well. Then Mir was angry at me. 'Look what you've done, Master! You made two children cry!' They both started crying even worse and the Onyx dragon was struck with confusion.

I looked at my partner, shaking my head. 'Well, look what you've done… you just rubbed salt onto their wounds.'

Both of us then decided to listen to their pleas as an act of apology for making them cry. What a day.


End file.
